


I Accept It

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: Bruce isn't scared of death.





	I Accept It

**Author's Note:**

> warning for description of a suicide attempt

“You should have gone for the head.” Thanos’s words echoed in Thor’s mind as he ran through the battlefield searching for Bruce. The first death he saw was the friend of Steve’s, he thinks his name is Bucky? He looked around as he saw his friends in tears, and suddenly his eyes began to well up when he saw the rabbit walking around and choking out the word “no” over and over again. Thor stumbled around for minutes until he saw Bruce’s body struggling to get out of the Hulkbuster’s release. He ran over to him and helped him out as gently as he could. Bruce placed his hands upon Thor’s shoulders to steady himself and Thor’s wedding ring felt cold on Bruce’s face as he stared into the scientist’s brown eyes. He could see Bruce struggling to catch his breath, and quickly comforted him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I love you.” Bruce took a hand off of Thor’s shoulder and placed it on top of the one on his face. 

A painful smile was written across Bruce’s face as he stumbled onto the ground, and Thor’s heart onto the dirt with it. 

“No. No. Not you. This can’t be happening.” Thor’s eyes became glossy as he looked down at his smiling husband, not ready for their time to be up.

“I love you. It’s okay, I accept it. I accept it. I’ve been waiting for this a long time now.”

Bruce begins to recall his suicide attempt. It was moments after he transformed back and he learned how many people Hulk killed. He felt angry at the other guy, and he felt hopeless. He couldn’t be a normal scientist anymore. He couldn’t spend his days experimenting as he wanted to and he couldn’t keep his hands steady enough to transfer acid into a test tube. Everything he wanted to do with his future was down the drain and he had enough of it. He had enough of this _monster_ inside of him, waiting to be unleashed and kill thousands of people. He couldn’t deal with the guilt. He placed his finger upon the cold trigger of the gun and put the barrel into his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as he took a couple unsteady breaths and nodded to himself. He remembered all the nasty insults from Ross and all the torture and pain he endured and decided that he deserved it. He deserved it because he truly was a monster, and he was sick of living with that. He was sick of having another side of him that was deadly. He didn’t want to kill people anymore. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, and this was the only way to prevent that. He pulled the trigger and he could feel the bullet caught in his throat as the other guy screamed in his mind, and after that is where his memory fades. 

He remembers the time he woke up on Sakaar with Thor. He remembers feeling _so_ awful and ashamed that he was alive. He thought the Hulk would take over forever. He thought he would never have to be himself again, and that excited him. But he eventually woke up in his own skin and was almost _frustrated_ that Hulk hadn’t gotten rid of him. He felt defeated. 

Flash forward to the present, and Bruce is finally receiving what he’s wanted for so long. He felt a sense of peace and freedom as he was laying on the ground. But he knew it would break Thor’s heart. Thor, the one who he cared most for. The one who would do anything for Bruce. His one true love.

“Protect our friends for me. It’s about time I disappeared.” Bruce felt a tear drop from Thor’s face onto his as he rubbed his thumb along Thor’s hand. 

“I don’t accept it. You- You can’t leave me, you just can’t. Y-You-”

“Shhh.. my love.. It’s okay. There are much better people out there for you. I’ll see you again. I’ll see you again.”

Bruce was trying his best to be strong and hold back the threatening tears. His other hand moved to the back of Thor’s head and intertwined his fingers into the god’s hair.

“You were the only one for me. I can’t live without you.”

“We’ll see each other again. It’s okay. I accept it.”

Thor’s eyes grew a bright whiteish-blue as he saw the sight of his husband disintegrate with a smile on his face as he left. He sat next to the pile of ashes as strikes of lightning grew from his fingertips. He soon realized that he was surrounded by his friends who all had terrified looks on their faces. A few of them opened their mouths to speak, but decided against it.

“He’s gone. He took him away from me.” Thor glanced at the lightning he was creating as he continued and said, “I am going to kill Thanos, and no one is stopping me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about this
> 
> pls leave comments i enjoy that a lot
> 
> my tumblr is [@vexahliahh](https://vexahliahh.tumblr.com/) n my twitter is [@rffalos](https://twitter.com/rffalos/)


End file.
